Multimonitors for ECG, temperature, heart sounds, and breath sounds will be fabricated on endotracheal tubes and bench tested. The capability of monitoring multiple physiologic parameters from a single anatomic site (the trachea) is cost-efficient in terms of current practices and will provide better patient care. The multimonitor endotracheal tubes will be tested in sheep and the physiologic signals compared simultaneously with conventional monitoring techniques.